board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rate the Game - KCF + Ed edition
Rate the Game was previously done by a slew of users, but Ed Bellis rebooted the topic series. After so many topics, he lost interest and asked KCF0107 to take over, and KCF has run it ever since (Crash Team Racing being his first topic). Rules - Rating scale is 0.1 - 10, using 5 as an average, and you may use no more than one decimal place or I will round down. - Unless a specific version is stated or omitted, rate the best version that you have played for games that were released on multiple platforms or have multiple editions. - Only vote if you have played it enough to rate it (varies by game and use your discretion) - Retro-rating is allowed and encouraged. Rankings # Xenoblade Chronicles (9.537 / 32 votes) # Rayman Origins (9.479 / 24 votes) # Planescape: Torment (9.447 / 17 votes) # Resident Evil 4 (9.417 / 67 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (9.317 / 52 votes) # Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (9.234 / 58 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics (9.222 / 50 votes) # TimeSplitters 2 (9.217 / 28 votes) # Okami (9.182 / 45 votes) # F-Zero GX (9.180 / 47 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Melee (9.171 / 76 votes) # Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (9.164 / 45 votes) # StarCraft (9.162 / 51 votes) # Assassin’s Creed II (9.148 / 39 votes) # Red Dead Redemption (9.148 / 31 votes) # Fire Emblem (GBA) (9.138 / 44 votes) # Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War / Squadron Leader (9.133 / 9 votes) # Portal 2 (9.132 / 40 votes) # Super Metroid (9.131 / 69 votes) # Mass Effect 2 (9.117 / 40 votes) # Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception (9.100 / 27 votes) # Mega Man X (9.082 / 69 votes) # Mother 3 (9.078 / 37 votes) # Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (9.072 / 22 votes) # Super Mario World (9.062 / 54 votes) # Dark Souls (9.058 / 31 votes) # Civilization IV (9.057 / 35 votes) # Final Fantasy VI (9.029 / 47 votes) # Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (9.022 / 35 votes) # Valkyria Chronicles (9.004 / 25 votes) # Paper Mario (8.996 / 52 votes) # Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (8.996 / 28 votes) # Metal Gear Solid (8.987 / 62 votes) # Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (8.980 / 10 votes) # Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (8.954 / 11 votes) # Chrono Trigger (8.951 / 58 votes) # Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (8.940 / 5 votes) # Crash Team Racing (8.935 / 40 votes) # Pikmin 2 (8.931 / 22 votes) # Batman: Arkham Asylum (8.929 / 64 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask (8.927 / 58 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (8.921 / 41 votes) # Half-Life 2 (8.920 / 45 votes) # Pokemon Gold / Silver / Crystal (8.917 / 56 votes) # Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (8.905 / 35 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (8.900 / 72 votes) # Rock ‘n Roll Racing (8.900 / 10 votes) # Sonic 3 & Knuckles (8.897 / 40 votes) # Counter-Strike: Source (8.892 / 14 votes) # Perfect Dark (8.890 / 40 votes) # Grim Fandango (8.868 / 22 votes) # Kid Icarus: Uprising (8.854 / 35 votes) # BioShock (8.845 / 66 votes) # Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (8.837 / 24 votes) # Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (8.830 / 20 votes) # Mega Man 9 (8.826 / 26 votes) # Ikaruga (8.800 / 15 votes) # Half-Minute Hero (8.800 / 6 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (8.795 / 44 votes) # Burnout Paradise (8.778 / 19 votes) # The Secret of Monkey Island (8.773 / 19 votes) # Hitman: Blood Money (8.770 / 10 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening (8.763 / 36 votes) # Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (8.758 / 39 votes) # MVP Baseball 2005 (8.750 / 16 votes) # Pokemon Red / Blue / Yellow (8.747 / 59 votes) # Deus Ex (8.747 / 21 votes) # The Binding of Isaac (8.727 / 18 votes) # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (8.725 / 72 votes) # Final Fantasy IX (8.709 / 61 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 3 (8.708 / 89 votes) # Bastion (8.706 / 33 votes) # Metroid Prime (8.686 / 79 votes) # Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (8.679 / 58 votes) # WarioWare: Twisted! (8.665 / 20 votes) # Lost Kingdoms (8.663 / 11 votes) # Star Fox 64 (8.661 / 47 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (8.661 / 47 votes) # Batman: Arkham City (8.660 / 25 votes) # Spyro the Dragon (8.651 / 29 votes) # Snowboard Kids 2 (8.650 / 8 votes) # Mega Man 3 (8.645 / 35 votes) # Kirby Super Star / Fun Pak (8.641 / 24 votes) # Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon (8.628 / 21 votes) # Portal (8.627 / 109 votes) # Serious Sam: The First Encounter (8.625 / 4 votes) # Suikoden III (8.616 / 30 votes) # Mega Man 2 (8.603 / 79 votes) # Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (8.590 / 30 votes) # Spec Ops: The Line (8.585 / 20 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time (8.584 / 53 votes) # Journey (2012) (8.583 / 18 votes) # NiGHTS Into Dreams (8.583 / 12 votes) # Jet Set/Grind Radio (8.580 / 15 votes) # Contra (8.563 / 22 votes) # SoulCalibur (8.558 / 17 votes) # NBA 2K12 (8.550 / 4 votes) # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (8.549 / 51 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie (8.546 / 67 votes) # Just Cause 2 (8.500 / 26 votes) # Super Meat Boy (8.490 / 31 votes) # Star Wars: Battlefront II (8.475 / 24 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (8.472 / 18 votes) # Grand Theft Auto III (8.469 / 39 votes) # Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (8.466 / 30 votes) # Team Fortress 2 (8.460 / 40 votes) # Fate/stay night (8.455 / 34 votes) # Mario Tennis (N64) (8.445 / 35 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (8.440 / 30 votes) # Max Payne (8.420 / 20 votes) # Hotel Dusk: Room 215 (8.419 / 31 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (8.407 / 14 votes) # Blast Corps (8.400 / 10 votes) # Beyond Good & Evil (8.380 / 20 votes) # Skies of Arcadia (8.370 / 51 votes) # SoulCalibur II (8.370 / 44 votes) # RollerCoaster Tycoon (8.369 / 36 votes) # Elite Beat Agents (8.364 / 25 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (8.353 / 65 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (8.348 / 31 votes) # The World Ends With You (8.347 / 63 votes) # Mass Effect 3 (8.332 / 43 votes) # Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (8.326 / 34 votes) # NBA Jam (1993) (8.320 / 24 votes) # Crystalis (8.316 / 18 votes) # Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (8.310 / 29 votes) # Lunar: The Silver Star (8.309 / 21 votes) # Viewtiful Joe (8.302 / 43 votes) # Shadow Complex (8.291 / 12 votes) # Tecmo Super Bowl (8.278 / 19 votes) # Blades of Steel (8.277 / 9 votes) # Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (8.272 / 11 votes) # Mortal Kombat (2011) (8.266 / 24 votes) # Biker Mice From Mars (SNES) (8.260 / 5 votes) # World of Goo (8.250 / 24 votes) # Gran Turismo 5 (8.250 / 14 votes) # Castle Crashers (8.243 / 16 votes) # Tales of the Abyss (8.241 / 34 votes) # VVVVVV (8.234 / 41 votes) # Shining Force (8.234 / 38 votes) # Twisted Metal: Black (8.227 / 18 votes) # Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey Jr. (8.227 / 11 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (8.225 / 20 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (8.222 / 31 votes) # Super Smash Bros. (8.221 / 60 votes) # Resident Evil 2 (8.208 / 36 votes) # NFL Blitz (1997) (8.200 / 16 votes) # Banjo-Tooie (8.197 / 36 votes) # Jet Force Gemini (8.190 / 21 votes) # Sid Meier’s Pirates! (2004) (8.183 / 6 votes) # Dead Space (8.180 / 21 votes) # Diablo II (8.174 / 31 votes) # Peggle (8.170 / 17 votes) # Diddy Kong Racing (8.169 / 46 votes) # Metroid Fusion (8.168 / 58 votes) # Braid (8.164 / 50 votes) # Cave Story (8.161 / 18 votes) # Final Fantasy VII (8.159 / 128 votes) # Dark Cloud (8.152 / 19 votes) # Wario’s Woods (8.144 / 9 votes) # WarioWare: Touched! (8.142 / 7 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (8.138 / 63 votes) # Wolfenstein 3D (8.138 / 13 votes) # Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (8.136 / 49 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble (8.136 / 19 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All (8.135 / 37 votes) # Illusion of Gaia (8.134 / 23 votes) # God Hand (8.120 / 24 votes) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (8.118 / 54 votes) # Deadly Premonition (8.116 / 6 votes) # Katamari Damacy (8.115 / 52 votes) # Advance Wars (8.111 / 35 votes) # Mario Golf (N64) (8.111 / 17 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (8.108 / 58 votes) # Donkey Kong Country (8.102 / 47 votes) # Plants vs. Zombies (8.102 / 34 votes) # Super Mario Bros. (8.095 / 112 votes) # Conker’s Bad Fur Day (8.094 / 19 votes) # Tekken 3 (8.090 / 20 votes) # Half-Life (8.073 / 41 votes) # Alan Wake (8.062 / 16 votes) # Left 4 Dead (8.061 / 34 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (8.057 / 111 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8.049 / 63 votes) # F-Zero X (8.047 / 19 votes) # Zombies Ate My Neighbors (8.043 / 16 votes) # Borderlands (8.034 / 41 votes) # Harvest Moon 64 (8.023 / 17 votes) # Mass Effect (8.021 / 46 votes) # Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (8.021 / 23 votes) # Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (8.018 / 58 votes) # Street Fighter II (8.017 / 34 votes) # Dragon Age: Origins (8.011 / 51 votes) # Pikmin (8.006 / 33 votes) # Monster Hunter Tri / 3 Ultimate (8.000 / 13 votes) # FIFA 10 (7.994 / 17 votes) # River City Ransom (7.992 / 27 votes) # Mario Kart 64 (7.990 / 40 votes) # Castlevania (NES) (7.985 / 21 votes) # Power Stone 2 (7.983 / 12 votes) # Trauma Center: Under the Knife (7.981 / 16 votes) # Devil May Cry (7.968 / 38 votes) # Medal of Honor: Frontline (7.966 / 9 votes) # Psychonauts (7.965 / 26 votes) # Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (7.957 / 7 votes) # Goldeneye 007 (N64) (7.953 / 81 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Brawl (7.945 / 119 votes) # Killer7 (7.942 / 19 votes) # Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (7.933 / 21 votes) # Shadow of the Colossus (7.900 / 81 votes) # Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (7.900 / 12 votes) # Need for Speed Underground (7.892 / 14 votes) # Darksiders (7.886 / 15 votes) # Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (7.882 / 28 votes) # Catherine (7.880 / 20 votes) # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (7.878 / 61 votes) # Parasite Eve (7.875 / 20 votes) # The Legend of Zelda (7.868 / 73 votes) # Professor Layton and the Curious Village (7.867 / 43 votes) # Animal Crossing (7.861 / 36 votes) # Contra III: The Alien Wars (7.861 / 18 votes) # God of War (7.835 / 34 votes) # Mario Party 2 (7.815 / 45 votes) # Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean (7.811 / 18 votes) # Street Fighter IV (7.806 / 31 votes) # Pokemon Puzzle League (7.804 / 23 votes) # Cool Spot (7.800 / 17 votes) # Alpha Protocol (7.800 / 5 votes) # Sonic Adventure 2 (7.784 / 57 votes) # Custom Robo (GC) (7.780 / 10 votes) # Xenogears (7.777 / 30 votes) # Secret of Mana (7.777 / 22 votes) # Beetle Adventure Racing (7.777 / 9 votes) # Stacking (7.775 / 8 votes) # Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (7.772 / 11 votes) # Mario vs. Donkey Kong (7.772 / 10 votes) # Star Ocean: Second Story / Evolution (7.764 / 17 votes) # Fallout 3 (7.757 / 40 votes) # Bubble Bobble (7.752 / 50 votes) # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (7.748 / 27 votes) # Bully (7.738 / 26 votes) # Doom (7.692 / 28 votes) # Halo 3 (7.690 / 22 votes) # Star Fox: Assault (7.690 / 20 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) (7.689 / 39 votes) # Tetris (7.680 / 70 votes) # No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (7.678 / 19 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (7.675 / 41 votes) # Bayonetta (7.661 / 42 votes) # Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (7.645 / 48 votes) # Far Cry 2 (7.640 / 5 votes) # EarthBound (7.637 / 64 votes) # StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (7.636 / 19 votes) # Heavy Rain (7.630 / 36 votes) # NFL Street 2 (7.628 / 7 votes) # Recettear: An Item Shop’s Tale (7.626 / 26 votes) # Darkwing Duck (NES) (7.618 / 11 votes) # Gauntlet Legends (7.600 / 20 votes) # Opoona (7.600 / 3 votes) # Plok (7.591 / 12 votes) # Gun (7.588 / 9 votes) # World of Warcraft (7.582 / 58 votes) # Mirror’s Edge (7.570 / 17 votes) # Ratchet & Clank (7.568 / 19 votes) # Space Station Silicon Valley (7.566 / 15 votes) # Worms (7.553 / 13 votes) # Ico (7.547 / 23 votes) # Nier (7.545 / 24 votes) # Enslaved: Odyssey to the West (7.536 / 19 votes) # Viewtiful Joe 2 (7.533 / 12 votes) # Halo: Combat Evolved (7.528 / 73 votes) # Vanquish (7.526 / 19 votes) # Eternal Sonata (7.525 / 8 votes) # Shadow Hearts (7.510 / 19 votes) # The Simpsons Arcade Game (7.507 / 27 votes) # Torchlight (7.506 / 15 votes) # SimCity (1989) (7.500 / 14 votes) # Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (7.500 / 6 votes) # Gears of War (7.478 / 14 votes) # MadWorld (7.458 / 17 votes) # Uniracers / Unirally (7.441 / 12 votes) # Digimon World (7.430 / 10 votes) # Pokemon Trading Card Game (7.429 / 37 votes) # Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth (7.428 / 35 votes) # Dark Cloud 2 / Chronicle (7.426 / 15 votes) # Kingdom Hearts II (7.419 / 47 votes) # Ninja Gaiden / Sigma (Xbox/PS3) (7.412 / 8 votes) # Legend of Mana (7.405 / 19 votes) # Minecraft (7.404 / 23 votes) # Kingdom Hearts (7.390 / 66 votes) # Tales of Symphonia (7.385 / 75 votes) # The Oregon Trail (7.380 / 66 votes) # Umineko (7.368 / 19 votes) # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (7.351 / 43 votes) # inFAMOUS (7.346 / 39 votes) # Age of Empires III (7.344 / 9 votes) # Sonic CD (7.337 / 24 votes) # 1080 Snowboarding (7.327 / 11 votes) # The Sims (7.333 / 27 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 2 (7.325 / 56 votes) # Aquaria (7.312 / 8 votes) # BioShock 2 (7.310 / 19 votes) # Super Mario Kart (7.294 / 36 votes) # Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (7.285 / 7 votes) # Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (7.284 / 39 votes) # LittleBigPlanet (7.278 / 37 votes) # The Witcher (7.277 / 9 votes) # Star Fox / Starwing (7.276 / 17 votes) # No More Heroes (7.258 / 34 votes) # Audiosurf (7.222 / 31 votes) # Super Mario Sunshine (7.218 / 38 votes) # Vectorman (7.211 / 18 votes) # To the Moon (7.210 / 10 votes) # Dig Dug (7.208 / 23 votes) # Super Paper Mario (7.206 / 29 votes) # Chrono Cross (7.192 / 64 votes) # Crysis (7.187 / 8 votes) # Resistance: Fall of Man (7.178 / 14 votes) # Ms. Pac-Man (7.174 / 31 votes) # Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (7.172 / 11 votes) # ToeJam & Earl (7.166 / 21 votes) # X-Men: The Arcade Game (7.165 / 26 votes) # Breath of Fire III (7.150 / 14 votes) # L.A Noire (7.145 / 20 votes) # Brave Fencer Musashi (7.142 / 14 votes) # Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (7.122 / 9 votes) # Kirby Air Ride (7.121 / 38 votes) # Crazy Taxi (7.120 / 25 votes) # Q*bert (7.105 / 19 votes) # Bomberman 64 (7.090 / 21 votes) # Crash Bandicoot (7.075 / 28 votes) # Halo 2 (7.073 / 46 votes) # Pokemon Snap (7.058 / 97 votes) # League of Legends (7.054 / 31 votes) # Dead Rising (7.031 / 16 votes) # Resident Evil 5 (7.026 / 34 votes) # Final Fantasy XIII (7.016 / 36 votes) # Wild Arms 3 (7.000 / 10 votes) # Daikatana (7.000 / 1 vote) # Final Fight (6.988 / 17 votes) # Chester (6.985 / 14 votes) # Hexic HD (6.976 / 13 votes) # Pilotwings Resort (6.950 / 6 votes) # Fuzion Frenzy (6.936 / 11 votes) # Luigi’s Mansion (6.935 / 34 votes) # Donkey Kong 64 (6.908 / 34 votes) # Rez (6.900 / 12 votes) # Time Crisis (6.900 / 7 votes) # Dragon Age II (6.875 / 16 votes) # Limbo (6.842 / 14 votes) # Final Fantasy VIII (6.826 / 79 votes) # ModNation Racers (6.800 / 10 votes) # Guild Wars (6.800 / 10 votes) # Crash Bash (6.792 / 25 votes) # Lost Odyssey (6.788 / 25 votes) # Madden 11 (6.776 / 13 votes) # Assassin's Creed (6.770 / 41 votes) # Sonic Adventure (6.767 / 37 votes) # Pokemon Stadium (6.767 / 31 votes) # The Legend of Dragoon (6.761 / 26 votes) # Rage (6.750 / 8 votes) # Grand Theft Auto IV (6.740 / 30 votes) # Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (6.740 / 27 votes) # Earthworm Jim (6.740 / 22 votes) # Dr. Mario (6.714 / 21 votes) # Flower (6.714 / 21 votes) # Zone of the Enders (6.714 / 14 votes) # Sonic R (6.712 / 16 votes) # XIII (6.709 / 11 votes) # Golden Sun (6.691 / 46 votes) # Donkey Kong (1981) (6.673 / 23 votes) # Dissidia: Final Fantasy (6.672 / 18 votes) # Tomb Raider (1996) (6.666 / 15 votes) # Comix Zone (6.653 / 26 votes) # Centipede (1981) (6.630 / 13 votes) # Balloon Fight (6.625 / 16 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. (6.600 / 47 votes) # Call of Duty: Black Ops (6.600 / 12 votes) # Shenmue (6.600 / 5 votes) # Mortal Kombat II (6.585 / 55 votes) # Indigo Prophecy / Fahrenheit (6.584 / 13 votes) # Pac-Man (6.573 / 80 votes) # Kirby's Dream Land (6.566 / 27 votes) # Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (6.542 / 33 votes) # Galaxian (6.541 / 12 votes) # Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (6.528 / 28 votes) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (6.516 / 25 votes) # Golden Axe (6.488 / 18 votes) # Dragon Warrior (6.477 / 22 votes) # Mario Kart: Super Circuit (6.466 / 27 votes) # Asteroids (6.456 / 23 votes) # Yoshi’s Island DS (6.445 / 22 votes) # Wave Race 64 (6.444 / 18 votes) # Mario Party (6.437 / 29 votes) # Defender (6.433 / 9 votes) # Frogger (6.429 / 27 votes) # Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (6.372 / 40 votes) # Final Fantasy (6.372 / 40 votes) # Tales of Legendia (6.342 / 14 votes) # Mega Man (6.332 / 46 votes) # Fable (6.323 / 30 votes) # Star Fox Adventures (6.308 / 25 votes) # Blue Dragon (6.277 / 9 votes) # Space Channel 5 (6.275 / 8 votes) # Super Mario Land (6.229 / 41 votes) # Sonic Heroes (6.219 / 36 votes) # F-Zero (6.202 / 35 votes) # Manhunt (6.171 / 14 votes) # Duck Hunt (6.106 / 45 votes) # Brutal Legend (6.100 / 14 votes) # Saints Row (6.083 / 12 votes) # Double Dragon (NES) (6.082 / 17 votes) # Space Invaders (6.052 / 34 votes) # Cruis’n USA (6.029 / 17 votes) # Costume Quest (6.009 / 11 votes) # Metroid (5.967 / 31 votes) # Luminous Arc (5.966 / 15 votes) # Lego Island (5.954 / 11 votes) # Wii Sports (5.946 / 83 votes) # Bejewled (5.923 / 21 votes) # Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (5.923 / 13 votes) # Duke Nukem Forever (5.858 / 17 votes) # Sonic Unleashed (5.855 / 36 votes) # Paperboy (5.827 / 36 votes) # Angry Birds (5.774 / 47 votes) # Battletoads (5.707 / 28 votes) # Rogue Galaxy (5.657 / 21 votes) # Myst (5.615 / 20 votes) # NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (5.600 / 7 votes) # Glover (5.589 / 19 votes) # PaRappa the Rapper (5.500 / 13 votes) # Yo! Noid (5.500 / 9 votes) # Yoshi's Story (5.465 / 35 votes) # Quest 64 (5.451 / 31 votes) # Grabbed by the Ghoulies (5.437 / 8 votes) # Kid Icarus (5.428 / 50 votes) # Spore (2008) (5.346 / 15 votes) # Final Fantasy II (5.320 / 30 votes) # Excitebike (5.311 / 27 votes) # Donkey Konga (5.300 / 15 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (5.229 / 67 votes) # Scribblenauts (5.194 / 56 votes) # Enter the Matrix (5.194 / 19 votes) # Ghosts'n Goblins (5.136 / 11 votes) # Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (5.045 / 22 votes) # Mission: Impossible (N64/PS) (4.944 / 9 votes) # Shadow the Hedgehog (4.918 / 32 votes) # Pong (4.697 / 41 votes) # Clu Clu Land (4.642 / 7 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) (4.648 / 35 votes) # RuneScape (4.518 / 27 votes) # Castlevania (N64) (4.507 / 13 votes) # QWOP (4.502 / 36 votes) # Ice Climber (4.352 / 25 votes) # Devil May Cry 2 (4.214 / 27 votes) # Red Steel (4.171 / 14 votes) # Metroid: Other M (4.070 / 41 votes) # South Park (4.036 / 19 votes) # Spyro: A Hero's Tail (3.900 / 5 votes) # Perfect Dark Zero (3.657 / 14 votes) # Dragon’s Lair (original) (3.528 / 7 votes) # Mario is Missing! (3.242 / 19 votes) # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants (2.900 / 10 votes) # Elf Bowling (2.785 / 14 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (2.291 / 24 votes) # FarmVille (2.135 / 53 votes) # Shaq Fu (2.107 / 27 votes) # Lunar: Dragon Song (2.025 / 8 votes) # Custer’s Revenge (1.400 / 13 votes) # Wii Music (1.327 / 11 votes) # The Guy Game (0.900 / 11 votes) # Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (0.895 / 21 votes) # Superman 64 (0.783 / 31 votes) # E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial (0.657 / 14 votes) # Action 52 (0.561 / 13 votes) Category:Topic Series